


boyfriend time

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff fluff and more fluff, M/M, bunk beds, so much sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: For the prompt: Phil getting HUGS. And for the prompt: dan trying to fit in the same bunk as phil on the tour bus and them suffocating because of the heat but still cuddling“I’ve barely seen you today,” Phil whispers into his ear, sad, lonely, in—need—of—Dan—cuddles voice in full effect.





	boyfriend time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: sex jokes, brief strong language

The air conditioning in the bus is broken. The windows are open, letting in the breeze, but it does nothing against Florida’s all consuming humidity. 

They’re getting ready for bed, Dan brushing his teeth while Phil takes out his contacts. They barely fit in the bathroom, sticky arms pressed together. They could brush separately but Phil’s been in a cuddly mood all day and Dan seems to have caught on, because his arm keeps finding its way around Phil’s shoulders or hips or wrist. 

Dan spits toothpaste out and pulls his shirt up to his armpits, panting like a dog. 

Phil makes a noise of agreement. Even his eyes feel sweaty. 

They make their way to the bunk beds, Phil pulling his shirt off as soon as the curtain is closed and letting out a noise of relieve. 

“My knee is sweaty,” he tells Dan sadly. 

Dan laughs from above him. “Just the one?” 

Phil wipes at his forehead and pouts at the ceiling. He wants Dan to come down here but they’re both so disgustingly hot.

Phil puts his hand under his cheek and thinks. He needs a plan to get Dan down here.

“Are you wearing a shirt?” He calls up. 

“Mmhmm. Why?” 

“I forgot to put lotion on my sunburn.” 

Dan doesn’t say anything, but the mattress creaks and Phil hears his feet touch the floor. He grins. 

Sure enough, a minute later Dan is opening the curtain and holding out the lotion. 

“I can’t reach very well,” Phil says pitifully.

Dan groans and huffs and makes a show of climbing in next to him while Phil sits up and wraps himself around Dan like a barnacle. 

“I....what’re you doing?” Dan asks, bemused, still holding the lotion. 

“I’ve barely seen you today,” Phil whispers into his ear, sad, lonely, in—need—of—Dan—cuddles voice in full effect.

Dan rolls his eyes and rubs up and Phil’s back. “I’ve been with you all day like normal.” But his eyes have gone all crinkly and his face is flushed with a pleased pink. 

Maybe Dan needs this just as much as he does. 

“I’m gonna drown in your sweat,” Dan says. 

“TMI!” Someone yells at them. It sounds like Martyn. 

Phil turns red. “Oh my god,” he whines into Dan’s shirt. “Forget this, go away.”

Dan’s chest rumbles with laughter under him but he lowers his voice. “I thought you needed boyfriend time?”

Phil sits up fast enough that he nearly hits his head on the ceiling, Dan’s hand on his neck stopping him. He lays back down, embarrassed, hiding his face. 

“Shut up, you fuck,” he says. His leg curls over Dan’s knees. 

“Oooh, Amazing Phil, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“I’ll stitch your mouth shut,” Phil threatens. 

“Then how will I blo—“

Phil covers his mouth. Dan licks him, and Phil bites his ear.

“Ow,” Dan complains. “No teeth, only tongue.”

“Shhh. Martyn, remember?!”

Dan does look reprimanded then, but not enough. 

By now they’re completely stuck together and Dan’s shirt is soaked. They pull it off and stick it by their feet, and Phil tries carefully to stay away from Dan’s armpit.

“Can we actually sleep like this?” Dan asks, only half joking. Phil knows he’s right. They need a good nights sleep. 

He finds Dan phone and unlocks it, checking the weather. “It’ll cool off some,” he says, settling down into the bunk and Dan. 

Dan nods and shifts, wriggling his shoulders and pushing at the pillow. “Goodnight, Phil,” he says with a sweet smile. They can’t kiss, not in this position, but Dan kisses Phil’s sweaty hairline and Phil kisses one of his neck wrinkles, and they settle down into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! :)
> 
> My tour fics series is just bunk beds now, sorry not sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/175656933550/phil-getting-hugs)


End file.
